


Uh Oh.

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you guys do?” Hermione sounded excited despite the situation, “You filled the whole school! Even the teachers couldn’t get rid of it! Nice one!” She held her hand up, expecting a high five.</p><p>Fred turned to George and gave him a confused look.</p><p>“What <em>have</em> we done?!"<br/><img/><br/>Amazing banner by Theia Luna!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Oi, chuck me that tub.”

George Weasley threw a tub of rat spleen over to Fred Weasley. The fifth year boys dorm smelt of rotten eggs from the potion that Fred was brewing.

“What comes next, George?” said Fred, turning to his twin, “I’ve forgotten the next bit.”

“How should I know? It was you that found the potion. It’s not my fault if you won’t tell me what it’s meant to do. Wait, where’s that prank book you found it in?” George started searching around their beds, looking for the book that their friend Lee had given them, who had to convince them to even look at it in the first place, though they had grown to love it now. There were things in the book that even they could not have thought up.

George found the book and looked over to Fred. “What page was it?”

“Umm, seventy four I think.”

“Ok, rat spleen, rat spleen,” George mumbled to himself, trying to find what stage in the instructions Fred was at. “It says ‘Stew the rat spleen for 5 minutes and then add the lacewing flies and then stew for a further 10 minutes’”

“Chuck me the lacewing flies then, I think this has been stewing for nearly five minutes now.”

George threw another tub over to Fred who opened it and emptied the contents into the cauldron, stirring the mixture.

BANG! The cauldron exploded and an odious gas spread rapidly throughout the large room, engulfing the twins and causing them to cough madly. Fred ran over to the window and opened it wide, allowing the gas to escape into the air and down to the students on the ground down below. It misted the clear air and gave a sort of wintery look to the ground, instead of the summers’ day that it was supposed to be. Some of the students below were starting to turn their nose’s up at the smell and were moving away from the area.

The room was still full of gas, and what was left of the potion in the half blown up cauldron was still emitting more and more gas into the room. The twins opened the door and ran down to the common room, which was quickly filling up with gas too.

“Was there anything in that book that said it could go wrong,” spluttered George as students in the room started to cough too as the gas surrounded them.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t expecting that to happen, was I?” Fred ran towards to portrait hole, George and several other students close behind him. Fights ensued as they all tried to get out as more and more gas filled the common room. It continued to spread out into the corridor during the struggle between the students. In the rush to leave, no one bothered to close the portrait hole, leaving The Fat Lady shouting after them.

The gas continued to spread through the corridors; it appeared that the potion was still emitting it. Little did anyone know what was about to happen, or they would have run faster. Soon, all of Hogwarts had been filled and the teachers were evacuating the students onto the grounds.

Fred and George were soon found by Hermione. They assumed that she was about to accuse them of causing the gas, and continue to try and make them turn themselves in.

“What did you guys do?” Hermione sounded excited despite the situation, “You filled the whole school! Even the teachers couldn’t get rid of it! Nice one!” She held her hand up, expecting a high five.

Fred turned to George and gave him a confused look.

“What _have_ we done?!”


	2. Chapter 1

“We are in so much trouble, Fred. What do we do?” 

George was pacing up and down the grass behind the mass of students, wringing his hands and shooting glances towards the crowd to see if any teachers were coming. Most of the gas had left the castle by now, but the students were not allowed back in.

“I don’t know, George. They wouldn't guess it was us, would they?” 

“I don’t know, but I really don’t want to be in trouble with Professor McGonagall.”

George let out a small squeal as he saw the crowd parting and Professor Snape coming towards them. He attempted to hide behind Fred but it was too late. He had been spotted. Snape came to a stop in front of them and looked right into their eyes.

“I know this was you two so don’t try to pretend. My stores were broken into last night and this,” he said, holding up a tattered book, “was collected from your dormitory after we were informed you were seen with it.”

Fred opened his mouth to protest that the book couldn't possibly be theirs, but Snape continued.

“For your actions, Gryffindor will gain 20 points.”

Fred’s open mouth dropped even further open, an action that was quickly mimicked by George. 

“Don’t look so surprised at me. Just make sure that you two keep your mouths shut.”

The both nodded furiously and Snape turned and walked away, giving a sneering grin at Draco Malfoy who was watching from afar with curiosity. Draco walked over to Snape as he got closer, bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

“Did you give them points, Professor? They really deserve them.” He could barely contain his excitement at the thought of Gryffindor getting points.

“Hush, Draco. Don’t go telling everyone or they’ll all be wanting to try it. Yes, I gave them the points they deserve.” He smiled slightly before turning away and joining the rest of the teachers. 

As he approached, conversation could be overheard between Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

“…I know, Minerva. It is completely safe in there but I for one do not want to go back in just yet. I am not risking my life for the sake of this school.” Dumbledore looked afraid as he glanced at the school before quickly averting his eyes as though he would endanger himself just by looking.

“I understand, Albus. I say we cancel lessons for the week and make them all sleep outside. I don’t see how anything dangerous could be living out here. After all, this is Hogwarts and we are witches and wizards. There is nothing bad in this world that we should be afraid of.”

“Quite right, Minerva.” Dumbledore raised his wand to his throat before lowering it slowly and looking back at Professor McGonagall. “What’s the loud spell thing again?”

She rolled her eyes, “Sonorus.”

“Ah yes, that’s the one.” He raised his wand to his throat once more. “Sonorus! Good day, students of Hogwarts. A small change to the schedule. Due to this frankly terrifying gas that I do not want to be anywhere near, all lessons for this week have been cancelled and we will be spending the week living out here on the grounds. So find a nice spot to camp. I'm sure someone will produce some tents from somewhere.” 

He looked around at the other teachers in anticipation. They nodded at him before he continued.

“If it rains, I'm sure you can find shelter in the Forbidden Forest. You won’t find me in there, though. Much too dark and scary. Toodles.”

He turned back to the other teachers.

“This is going to be fun,” he chuckled, before realising he was still talking aloud.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes once more before whispering in his ear, “Quietus.”

“ _Quietus_ ,” Dumbledore said quickly, lowering his wand from his throat. “Thanks. I need to remember that one.”

The students started to disperse around the grounds, picking spots where they would be most comfortable. Draco ran over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting.

“Hey, you three. Can I stay with you? Crabbe and Goyle have gone to sit with some Ravenclaws because they feel they’re more on the same brain level.”

“Oh sure, Draco,” said Hermione with a sweet smile. “You can stay as long as you like. We can share a tent if there isn't enough for one each.”

“Thanks, Hermione. I might just have to take you up on that offer. I may even refuse a tent of my own.” He winked seductively at Hermione before sitting down next to her and turning to Harry. “So, Harry, that was a good Quidditch game the other day. Sorry about catching that snitch before you; I felt so bad afterwards. I guess that’s the game though.”

“It’s totally okay, Draco. I don’t mind at all. I'm just glad the stupid game was over quickly. I don’t even know why I joined the team.”

“You didn't, remember?” Ron interjected. “McGonagall just put you on there against your will in first year.”

“I remember! No wonder I couldn't remember joining. Also, who said you could sit with us, Ron? We don’t care about you. Go sit over there with McLaggen or something.” Harry glared at Ron until he got up and left.

Harry turned his attention back to Draco who was whispering things into Hermione's ear as she giggled, blushing as she did so. 

“Draco, shush.” She giggled once more. “You’re going to get us in trouble.”

“With who? Dumbledore sounded like he’d be too scared to come near us if we started kissing. He would be afraid of the germs.”

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. It was nice to see them in love. He hoped it would last.


	3. Chapter 2

“…and then the banshee tried to scream, but she must have been scared by the stern glare I was giving her because she quickly backed off and fled into the night. Cool, huh?”

Neville Longbottom finished his story with a triumphant look on his face, turning to the group surrounding him to see their astonished reactions to his amazing tale. He was sat on a tree stump at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with a circle of students and teachers around him. 

It had been 4 hours since the school had been evacuated. The students had dispersed into groups all around the grounds, some choosing to adventure into new territory that was previously restricted, some choosing to lie around in the sun, enjoying the weather while they still could. 

“You must have been scared though, Neville. It can’t have been easy facing a monster like that.” Draco had an edge of fear in his voice as he questioned the hero before him. Throughout the retelling, he had been fascinated by the whole thing. His eyes had not left Neville and he had hung onto every word that left his lips. 

Hermione was curled up next to him, her eyes full of fright. “Oh, Neville, you must have been terrified.” She lifted Draco’s arm from around her and walked over to Neville, perching on his lap and putting a delicate arm around him. 

“No, I don’t get terrified, 'Mione. I am a Gryffindor after all.” Neville had an air of arrogance in his voice that showed her was clearly superior due to his house. He dead eyed Draco who was looking furious at the way Hermione was acting. 

“Gryffindor. That explains it all,” Draco muttered through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes as he did so, a hint of sarcasm laced in his voice. He made a mental note to tell him mother of this when he next owled her. No way was that hero going to steal him girl and get away with it.

“Come on, 'Mione, let’s go and see Harry.” Draco got up off the grass and walked towards Hermione, pulling her off Neville and wrapping one arm around her waist to lead her away.

“Bye Neville!” she called behind her, which only make Draco walk faster. Realising this, she waited until they were out of earshot before saying, ‘What is your problem, Draco?”

“Nothing,” he replied unconvincingly. “What could be the matter with me?”

Hermione scowled. “You’re not jealous of me sitting on Neville’s lap, are you?”

“No, no, of course no,” Draco said far too quickly, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

“You are. I can tell.”

“How could I not be?” he blurted out. “We've been together for a few hours and you’re already cheating on me!”

“ _Cheating?_ How am I cheating on you by sitting on his lap?” Hermione looked outraged, unaware that she had done anything wrong.

“Fine, flirting then. Same thing.” Draco averted his eyes, not wanting to meet her raging glare.

“Well if that’s how you feel then maybe we aren't meant to be.” And with that, she turned around with a dramatic hair flick and made her way back to Neville.  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. _Oh well,_ he thought, _I wonder if Harry is interested instead._

He made his way over to where Harry was sat, Ron sitting close but with his back facing Harry, clearly not wanting to talk to him. It looked as though Ron hadn't had any luck with McLaggen and had come back to Harry only to end up in an argument of some sort.

“Hey, Harry,” Draco mumbled nervously. He hadn't realised until now how much his stomach flipped when he was near him. “Can I sit with you? Hermione and I broke it off and I just need someone to talk to.”

“Of course you can,” Harry replied, moving over slightly to allow Draco to sit next to him. “Just ignore Ron, he’s being an idiot.”

“I. Am. Not,” was the reply from a clearly stubborn Ron. “You’re just being mean.”

“Look, I've told you already. It’s not my fault that I don’t like you.”

“Well if you had any goodness in you then you would tolerate me anyway out of the goodness of your heart. I thought you were the sort of person to accept me but apparently I was wrong.”

“Look guys,” interrupted Draco, holding his hands up between them to silence the argument. “If you two want to continue with your lover’s tiff-“

“ _Lover’s tiff?_ I think not,” Ron spat.

“-then,” continued Draco, “just say and I will leave and allow you to finish.”

“This is not a lover’s tiff,” repeated Ron. “I don’t like Harry. I only go for blondes thank you very much.”

Draco's cheeks flushed red and Ron, suddenly realising what he just said, closely followed and his whole face blended in with his hair.

Harry grinned slyly, winked at them both and scrambled to his feet as quickly as possible. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” With one last wink, he set off away from them and headed towards the lake to see what the giant squid was up to.

“Now what?” Draco's eyes were wide with fear over what was happening. Ron looked in his direction whilst trying to avoid looking into Draco's beautiful grey orbs. 

He shrugged. “Cuddle?”


End file.
